Kanto
by Richazu
Summary: New trainer Jake Bass sets off on his journey around Kanto in hopes of entering the Indigo League. Along the way he will meet new people, make new friends and create memories that will last a lifetime. But something dark is creeping under the surface of the Kanto region, something that if it rises, will wreak havoc across the entire world.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Welcome to the first instalment to the 'Young Hero' series. I would first like to thank you for dropping by and giving my story a chance. Some things you may want to know is that this story is set many years ahead in the anime-verse but has elements from the games and adventure series thrown into it. So you may see some characters you recognise and there will be many you won't. So sit back and relax as we dive head first into the world of Pokemon.**

* * *

 _Caracoast Island_

 _21:52pm, May 16th_

Rain fell from the swirling dark clouds and angry waves crashed against the rocky beaches. Flocks of bird Pokemon races for the trees looking for safety from the storm, some of them losing their way as the strong gusts of wind knocked them off course. The forest dwelling Pokemon scurried as fast as their legs could take them, diving into bushes and holes as the land shook with each crash of lightning. They knew something was wrong. They knew something bad was coming, they could sense it.

A warm glow stood out against the storm. A small log cabin stood strong in a clearing of the forest. An elderly woman stood, her back hunched over and a cane clasped in her hands to stop her from tumbling over. She stared out of the window into the storm, rain, leaves, dirt and twigs pelting her window trying to break through.

"Mum?" A small, round pink Pokemon cried out as he ran to her trainers side, shaking from fear.

"It's okay Whismur, don't threat my dear" the woman spoke, her voice a little rough but her tone one of a caring mother. Whismur jumped up onto the table next to the woman and nuzzled into her free hand. The women's frail fingers combed through Whismur's fine fur, calming the small Pokemon, her eyes focusing on something in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the giant wave heading straight towards her. Whismur let out a growl and grabbed onto her trainer shawl, trying to pull her away to safety.

The woman turned and picked up Whismur with her free arm and sat them both don't onto the couch, "We've had a good run my child" she spoke softly, "but our time has come." Whismur knowing what she said was true, stopped shaking and started to hum a tune. The woman joined in as the ground started to shake as the wave grew closer. The woman looked around the room, her eyes falling on an old photograph of her younger self and a little girl. Carved on the frame were two names 'Zinnia' and 'Aster'. The woman smiled and closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek as the giant wave make contact.

* * *

 _Pallet Town_

 _7:32am, May 17th_

The bright sun shone down over Pallet Town in the early hours. Flocks of Pidgey soared through the skies and Rattata scurried across the land. Some of the townsfolk started setting up their stalls with produce to sell, ready for a new working day.

A middle aged woman stood outside a 2 story white house with a red roof. A hose was in her hand as she sprayed the flower bed that lay beneath the kitchen window. A radio played on the windowsill, Professor Oak's show playing. The show was suddenly interrupted by static and then followed by a man's voice.

'Sorry for interrupting the show but we are reporting on the tragic disaster that occurred last night. Caracoast Island was hit by a tidal wave during the late hours last night. A bodies of an elderly woman and a Whismur were found amongst the wreckage-'

The woman let out a gasp as her face grew mournful, "Poor soul's" she whispered and turned the hose off. She went back into the house and took a seat in the kitchen. A Meowth was asleep on another chair but woke as the woman took a seat. Meowth perked up and walked over to the woman and licked her cheek, sensing her trainers slight sense of grief. The woman smiled, her sapphire eyes sad. "It's okay Meowth, can you please go wake Jake?" she asked.

"Meowth" the Scratch Cat Pokemon replied and nodded before running up the stairs. She entered a bedroom and ran straight for the bed where a young boy lay fast asleep. Meowth nudged the boy but no response so she tried harder. The boy stirred and swung his arm, striking Meowth and sending her tumbling to the floor. A little peeved, Meowth jumped up, the gold coin on her head glowing and fired out multiple glowing golden coins.

The Pay Day attack pelted the young boy who screeched as he jumped from her bed landing face first on the carpet. "Owth!" Meowth spat before leaving the room.

Jake let out a groan as he pushed himself up and let out a yawn. His charcoal hair was dishevelled and his light blue eyes drooped slightly as he collected himself. Looking around the room his eyes fell on the calender on the wall and they grew in size when he remembered what day it was, "Oh crap!" he spat as he jumped to his feet. Jake raced to his wardrobe and threw the doors open, his hands reaching for the new clothes his auntie had brought him. He pulled off his blue pyjamas and quickly dressed into a dark grey long sleeved v-neck and black bootcut jeans.

"Breakfast is on the table!" Jake heard his auntie yell from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" Jake yelled back before pulling on a sleeveless maroon padded jacket and a dark grey beanie over his messy bed hair. He raced over to his door and stopped to take one last look at the bedroom he grew up in before closing the door and racing downstairs. He met his auntie in the kitchen and smiled at her, "Mornin'" Jake greeted and gave her a hug.

"Somebody is feel affectionate" his auntie said and giggled softly.

"Well today is the day I start my Pokemon journey. I am going to be gone for a while" Jake replied as he took a seat. His auntie placed a plate of oran berry pancakes in front on Jake and he didn't hesitate to dig in. His auntie didn't reply, she just sat down and watched her nephew and remembered all the good times they shared over the years.

"Your mother and father would be so proud of you Jake" she said after a few moments. Jake stopped eating and looked at his auntie smiling. He was young when they died so he doesn't remember them much but he still misses them, like a part of him was missing. He wouldn't change the way things happened though, his auntie brought him up as one of her own. She was there for him through all the bad times and good.

"I will miss you" Jake replied, feeling tears spring to his eyes.

"Don't start because you know I won't be able to stop" his auntie said and laughed slightly. "Alright you better get going. You pushed it back two years for me already." Jake nodded and the two of them stood up and walked to the front door. Jake slipped on a pair of black and dark grey high tops, put on a black back pack and turned to give his auntie another hug.

"Your backpack has everything you need" she said as the two broke apart, "I also have one last gift for you."

"No, you really didn't need too" Jake said knowing she had spent so much on him already. His auntie returned with a small blue box and handed it to Jake. Jake opened it and his eyes widened as well as his smile. Laying inside was a black rectangular device.

"It's a Poke'gear. I know how much you have wanted one" his auntie said.

"I know, I was saving up for my own" Jake replied as he started to cry quietly. He wiped the tears away and clipped the device to his belt before hugging his auntie one last time. "I love you" he said quietly.

"And I you" his auntie replied and she kissed his cheek. "Now go get 'em" she said and received a nod from Jake. Jake left the house and walked up to Meowth who was sat on the mailbox.

"This is goodbye for now Meowth" he said and scratched her between the ears. Meowth purred and smiled at Jake before Jake raced off down the dirt road that led to the town centre.

* * *

 _?_

 _7:46, May 17th_

"It worked sir. It really worked."

"Good, this is good."

"What are your next orders sir?"

A man looked down to a picture frame of a young couple holding a little boy, "I have a very special mission for you" the man said and smirked.

 _It is time!_


End file.
